War
by xXxEscape StarxXx
Summary: It's not odd to see Vampires and Werewolves at war with each other, but what happens when humans get suck into it too? This is a story about a family torn by the war and the fight for peace. To top it all off the Prince may be in love with a mortal.


War

My life wasn't always like this. I didn't always have to worry if I would live another day or even for another week. I wasn't always looking over my shoulder just in case something was pursuing me. A calm night before any of this would be just me in my room listening to music and just reading a book. Now it's only getting into one fight and coming out with a couple of scratches and a broken bone; fractured if it's a really good night. The worst thing I had to worry about was failing my finals in school where as getting my neck torn out is my top priority. Point of the matter was that my life has changed so much in the past few years that it's absolutely ridiculous.

You see, something happened a couple years prior that broke whatever peace the vampires and werewolves had with one another. It wouldn't really be a problem if they hadn't gone so public with their dispute. Soon after the fight had begun, each side started enlisting the help of us humans, who were more than happy to so long as they reaped the bounty if their side won. Some were lured with the promises of riches, a position of power as soon as their side was victorious, among other things. Either way, some humans were more than happy to, while others did their best to avoid the confrontation. The war took many a casualty for both sides, enough to where they started to convert the humans into either a vampire or werewolf. Because of that humans are rare to come by, and even rarer for one to be useful. Our once beautiful city is now in shambles and families are torn apart by the war. My case is no different.

When the war first started I tried to stay out of it. Which work for about a year and then the casualties were starting to tally up. I still remember the day that a pack of werewolves broke into my house while all of us were asleep and start to change my family. They got both of my parents and my sister, but my two brothers and I remained safely tucked away in a hallway closest. I don't know how they didn't find us, but I'm not really going to ask many questions about it either. Regardless, after that incident my brothers and I went to the vampires' side in a vain attempt to seek revenge on the filthy mongrels that took part of our family.

My brothers chose to be changed for the greater cause while I still remain clutching on to my humanity. I'm sure at one point sooner or later I'll choose to turn, but for now, I'll stay mortal. Some of the vampires already mistake me for one of them anyways. Not because of the way I look, but because of how good of a fighter I am. I excelled in combat and easily flew through the ranks all the way to the top. I'm second only to my partner and my commanding officer, who just so happens to be the king of the vampiric race. My brothers are close behind us, but they still are new to everything and therefore still adjusting to their powers. Soon, though, they will be great assets to our team.

"Sectors are secure sir, permission to retire for the night?" I hear Destery ask. I know just by the word 'sir' who he was talking to; our commanding officer, better known as his father. Destery was never one to call anyone sir because he was a bit intolerant of other people. Half the time I was surprised he even put up with me. It didn't help that his dad just so happened to be the king of all vampires, making Destery the prince, though at more than one instance he didn't act as such. He may be the ranked the second most powerful vampire in the hierarchy, second only to his father, but he was still a rebellious, ignorant, and at times insufferable, teenager.

Don't get me wrong, I love working with Des, but at times he can be a little much, especially if you're not in his good graces. He's just one of those people who you're better off having as a friend. Really there was nothing to worry about though; he and I are good friends, the best really. Though the first time I was paired with him I couldn't stand him. A couple of scouting missions later we were inseparable. Soon after that we became permanent partners and long time friends. It didn't matter that we were from two totally different worlds; so long as we fought for the same cause we had something in common.

"Are we done for the night?" I ask upon hearing him snap his phone shut. I never understood why in the world he would need a cell phone if vampires could communicate with each other telepathically, but then again I never understood a lot of things about vampires.

"Yeah, we're clear. Want to head back to base or just stay here for awhile?" He asked in his husky monotone voice.

That was one thing that through a lot of people off about Destery. You could never really tell his emotions from his voice so it always seemed like a guessing game. That is, if you didn't know him well. To me it was painfully obvious what he was feeling just from his body language, and I knew that that was only because I had been around him so much. Sometimes I can even tell when he has something on his mind or what evil plan he's thinking up next.

"Let's just back to base. It's starting to get a little cold out here," I knew he wouldn't be able to tell it was cold because his temperature was freezing as it was, so I had to inform of such things all the time. Swinging my legs back on to the roof top where he and I were perched I gave one last look at the remains of the once beautiful city of Angelhart. It still tore me apart to think about what it used to be and I often still get a little heated when I think of who was responsible, but for the most part I push that aside.

"Do you think we can fly tonight Jena? I don't really feel like walking and chance getting another attack," He whined, releasing the raven black wings from his back as if he knew I was going to say yes. I always thought it a bit amazing on how he could do that and not shred his clothing to pieces.

"You're so lazy Des," I tease, stretching slightly. Still, I conceded to his wishes, not feeling up to another fight either, and took a place by his side. I always loved to fly anyways. It was one of the things I envied about vampires. The midnight sky and the stars greeting you as you soar up into the heavens. Even the way the gentle breeze seems to caress you as you go by. All of this and much, much more were the reasons I never said no when Des offered.

With out a moment's hesitation, Destery's arms snake around my waist and he jumps off the roof. Those few seconds of weightlessness are always slightly scary, but as soon as his wings catch the wind it's worth it. Even though our fair city was in shambles some structures remained untouched and were marvelous to behold from up in the sky.

It wasn't long before we came upon the sliver covered dome structure that was our base, our home. The reflective surface glinting some in the moonlight making it that much more stunning. We were lucky to have it really. The werewolves slept on the cold hard ground, the Alphas in tents, while all of us at this compound had nice warm beds and the promise of a hot meal everyday. All this was thanks to the Elder vampires having money stashed away for an occasions such as this.

No sooner did our feet touch the ground Destery's arms were back at his side and the wings seemed to evaporate in the air. He makes his way to the door while I stop for a moment to dust off any sort of debris that may have clung to my clothes on the way over. By the time I was done brushing off everything that I could find Destery was by the door talking to the big burly guard that blocked his path. I already knew that Cole, the door guard, had asked for their names and proof of their identities. It wasn't because he didn't us; lord knows that Destery's reputation preceded him, but mainly because of security reasons.

"Agents twelve and thirteen, Destery Nicholi Joudain and Jena Raven Salvatore," Destery reported for the both of us, his hand slipping into his jean pocket to fish out his I.D. as well as taking mine out of my hand to show Cole. I know what you're probably thinking. 'If they're second only to the king why aren't they numbers one and two?' Well, the answer to that is actually fairly simple. Due to how 'useful' I suppose you could say we are they don't want to chance putting us in more danger. The enemy naturally goes for the top operatives so they look for the agents that have the numbers one and two on their badges, it doesn't even seem to cross their mind that maybe ranking has nothing to do with what number we are. I still find it a tad ironic that I got stuck with number thirteen though…

"You pass this time, but don't be thinking that you're off the hook," Cole joked, pulling his shoulders back to make himself seem more intimidating then what he already was. It was funny because Destery, if he so chooses to, could push him over with little to no effort. Returning our cards he laughs some before stepping aside so that we may enter.

"The day I don't pass will be the same day I marry that mutt they try and pass off as a princess," Destery replied, letting just one of corner of his lips turn up ever so slightly.

"Easy Des, let's just go inside and relax," I propose, opening the door and holding it while he slipped inside. If I let him continue on with that thought he would have gone on ranting and raving well into the early daylight hours; something that none of us wanted. I wasn't exactly sure if he was supposed to be engaged to the Alpha's daughter or not, but anytime I tried to ask he would snap and say it's nothing for me to be worried about, meaning that when he was good and ready he would tell me about it and not a minute sooner.

If you were to look at the compound from the outside it wouldn't seem like it was large enough to accommodate the whole surrounding vampire population along with the humans that were working with them, but in all actuality it was huge. Upon entering the door you had were faced with a couple of flights of stairs that would take you down to the ground level of the base. Seeing as how it had to house so many people most of the compound was underground, which is how we were able to have all the thing we needed, I.E. Training rooms, dining rooms, game room (for when you were off duty of course), et cetera.

The last couple of floors were the bedrooms. Most had roommates, but the ones that were in high standing, like Destery, my brothers, and I had a reserved wing just for us and each had their own room. While all the other rooms like ones from a small apartment complex our looked like suites, condos almost. This, of course, was all thanks to Destery's father who claimed that his son was still royalty and even when he wasn't living in the palace he should feel like he was. Destery prompted his father to add three more rooms for my brothers and I and once explaining who exactly we were the king was more then happy to fulfill his son's wishes. No one at the compound ever became jealous; they knew we worked hard to earn our keep there (Destery didn't have to work all that hard though, but he still did) and never uttered a word. In fact, most of the people and vampire alike liked us.

Destery heaved a heavy sigh beside me as we started down the stairs, his weariness clouding the vivid violet eyes that always seemed to swirl when he was in deep thought. Looking over at him I couldn't help but to laugh slightly. He only acted like this when daylight was near. Vampires can't go out in sunlight or else they'll burn to death, but the more powerful ones are immune to it. They won't burn in it and can even sunbath if they so wish, but it weakens them tremendously; Destery was no exception.

"I take it you're going to crash as soon as you get into your room," I assumed, slowing my pace for him.

He was thankful for this, which I could tell from his facial features. "Yeah, I want to be well rested for our training session tomorrow. Last time I was still groggy from the night before and Liam had me doing a hundred reps on everything."

"He was feeling particularly generous that day," I couldn't help but to smile at that memory. Destery had almost fallen asleep while standing when Liam, our training instructor, took Des by the front of the shirt and threw him to the ground. He didn't get into any trouble for doing it, Des's dad had given full permission to do what ever is needed to keep his son on his toes, but he did get a wicked glare from Destery. Liam was hard on us, that was for sure, but it was for good reason. If it wasn't for his training then we wouldn't be nearly as prepared as we are now, though sometimes his methods are questionable.

"That's one way to put it," Des playfully shoved me by my shoulder and started to walk ahead. I couldn't help but to take note of how his movements were fluid and agile. At times I could even compare them that of a cat's. All vampires moved like this; had the same gait, but with Destery it seemed that much more defined. Then again, everything about Destery was. He could easily tap into someone's thoughts and read them, even add his own in with out the person being any the wiser. This was nothing special among vampires, but he could also manipulate humans and some vampires to where they would do what ever he wanted them to do. His fighting techniques were spectacular and could take down any foe, no matter how big they were, and, his biggest asset of out of them all, his looks.

I have to admit, even after being around him for so long I still can't get over his features. In his lithe form traces of muscles could easily be made out, even his abs were easily seen through his shirt. His regal features of high cheekbones, full lips, and pin straight nose made him look like one of the gods depicted in Greek mythology. Raven black hair came down to brush at his shoulders and would always stray into his eyes, impairing his vision most of the time. Standing at six foot two inches he towered over most, especially me who only stood at five foot six inches. He also had a lip ring on the right side that he often played with when he was nervous, but half the time it was out for to long and with how fast vampires heal he would always have to pierce it again.

"Kayden and Benji won't be joining us this training session," I say, coming out of my adoration before they could go any further. I won't lie, I do like Destery as more than a friend, but I know nothing will ever happen between us. He was the prince of all vampire kind and who was I? Just some girl, who had lost her parents to a pack of werewolves and, in an effort to extract revenge, joined the opposing side. Not exactly the type of person a prince of this caliber should be looking for. Kudos to how ever he chooses though.

"Your brothers? Why not?" He asked, glancing over his shoulder before stopping completely so I could catch up.

"They're pulling double duty tomorrow thanks to a few more recruits bailing out," That was starting to become an increasingly large problem. The people that would join had developed some sort of warped fantasy that they'll be changed into vampires as soon as they get into the compound, therefore become indestructible. So when they're told they're just going to serve out their time doing various odd jobs they get mad and quit. They don't understand that only true fighters are put into battle and only the best of the best are turned. Even then it's not that big of deal unless you're turned by a royal. Fortunately when my brothers were turned they were changed by the king himself after saving him from a surprise attack by the werewolves when he and the Alpha were trying to discuss a treaty. Destery insists that when ever I choose to join them it will be by his fangs and no one else's.

"More? Father's not going to be happy about that," Destery groaned, running a pale hand through his hair whilst sighing.

"I can imagine, but we'll worry about that later, for now why don't we just get some rest?" I don't think it even fazed him that our conversation lasted all the way to our rooms. I don't blame him though, he was tired and the sun most likely wasn't helping. Plus we had gotten into a couple of fights with some of Alpha's best, so that hadn't helped either. Except for our seven to twelve training session, which was mandatory any day you didn't have field work, we had the day off and could do with it what we wished.

"Jena?"

I look towards Destery, who's eyes were everywhere but my own at the moment. He seemed to be slightly embarrassed about something, but I couldn't figure out what. My hand still around the door knob to my room I turn to face him. "What is it Des?"

"Will you sleep with me in my room tonight? The visions are really starting to get to me." His visions had always been a nuisance to him. He saw things from the future, sometimes the past, and just from the few that he has told me about, they were very unpleasant. Most were what would become of some of the people here; others were the outcomes of upcoming situations. At any rate it perturbed him to no end that he could see someone's death and then had to associate with them the very next day. He had sought help from some of the Elder vampires, but none of them had ever come across this power before, leaving Des to handle it by himself.

But I was here to help him in anyway I can. It just so happened that the way I was able to help benefit me too. Not being able to help but to smile I nodded. He hadn't said it, but I knew what he wanted to say; 'Your presence eases some of the pain'. It was one of those things that Destery and I just understood about each other.

He returns my smile and starts towards his room, knowing that I would be in after I change into some pajamas. I hear a muttered "Thanks Jena," as he departs, which only makes the smile more prominent. He may not like me like I like him, but that didn't matter much. So long as we could just have nights where we could sleep near one another I would be fine. Maybe not everything in my life is screwed up.


End file.
